Talk:Rinnegan
Requirements for obtaining Well since it was stated in chapter 606 that the Rinnegan can only be awakened/obtained by those who have the power of both the Uchiha and Senju, one would have to have full resets into both categories before being able to claim it. Yeah it's a kick in the pants to the Rinnegan reseters straight from Kishimoto, but it's canon information. To put it simply: 4x Sharingan resets 4x Senju/Mokuton resets Any other objections or opinions about this? ShinoKyo (talk) 19:18, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I come to a disagreement upon the fact that it is not stated one must be addiquetly skilled with Mokuton to posses the Rinnegan evolution just the genes.Takeo Uchiha (talk) 20:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I concur with Takeo, it wasn't mentioned that Hashirama's DNA was a requirement, but rather that of the Senju clan. So really to claim the Rinnegan, one I suppose, should have four resets in the Sharingan (and have obtained the EMS through viable roleplay), and at least one reset in the Rinnegan. They must also either possess at least one reset in Mokuton, or be a blood member of the Senju clan. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 20:54, October 19, 2012 (UTC) As with that though defined of EMS through roleplay in no way do I intend my Uzumaki character to rp with the sharingan though as I still claim him to have implants. In which 4 resets in sharingan would suffice?Takeo Uchiha (talk) 21:13, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't really think the EMS is required, since Obito has been with Senju genes and has gone without blindness for a quite a long while. But the reason why I push full Senju is because Madara obviously had mastered and full control over his Hashirama cells, since he was able to spawn that huge tree and forest so easily. As opposed to Danzo, who had little control over his own Hashirama cells, which eventually began to reject Danzo and force him to dismember his own arm due to it. Use of Izanagi is also influenced by Senju stuff as well, since Obito was able to use Izanagi for a far longer time than Danzo due to his own mastery over his Hashirama cells. It's apparent that one's development, in Mokuton in this case, is very influenceable with one's own body and Sharingan techniques. Uzumakis on the other hand, well they could obtain a Sharingan and evolve it, or get an already worked-for and evolved Rinnegan from an NPC through resets. ShinoKyo (talk) 21:31, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Obito didn't awaken the Rinnegan, he received it as an implant from Nagato, who in turn received as an implant from Madara, via Obito. Now as for implants, the one whose eyes (Rinnegan) are being implanted must have evolved from the EMS. Then well, either Senju or Uzumaki could use it to the same degree as Nagato; as for this, yes, I do believe four resets in the Sharingan is a suitable amount. I still do not believe Hashirama's cells are a neccessity. Sure, those who'd rather ''not ''obtain it (I intend to after maxing the Sharingan) wouldn't have access to Mokuton and the enhanced effect(s) of techniques associated with, but not derived by it, and I suppose possess a weaker life force as opposed to those who have it, however, I wouldn't deny them the Rinnegan should the other conditions be met. Ain Soph Aur (talk) 21:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Well I would say not to void anything until the rules are firmly in place >_> also I made a topic on the forum for SL for more exposure btw. Rakudo (talk) 15:33, October 20, 2012 (UTC)